


Remembrance

by EmpressAnastasia



Category: starwars
Genre: Assault, Consent, Cum Eating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Fanfiction, Force Choke, Masturbation, NSFW, Rough Sex, Self Harm, Sexual Assault, Starwars - Freeform, dom!kyloren, face fucking, force fucking, i’ll add more tags but I’m Lazy, self pleasure, sub!kyloren, swu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressAnastasia/pseuds/EmpressAnastasia
Summary: !!PLEASE READ WARNINGS BEFORE READING!!This Fanfic is very smut-heavy, please do not read if you are not comfortable with thatIncluding Ab*se, Assault and S*xual AssaultThe story is almost done but I will be posting chapters every Friday!Anastasia is a 2000 year old Sith who was kidnapped by Jedi years ago and turned her to the light, wiping her memories, she now fights with the Resistance and Maybe the First Order? An interesting relationship forms between her and Kylo...
Relationships: KyloxAnastasia, kylox
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter I

When Anastasia awoke, she was in a room covered in nothing other than black metal panels on the walls and a panel beside the door. Anastasia felt slow and sleepy as she looked around the room, a pounding headache like someone hit her in the head with a brick consuming her. As she got her bearings however, she began to remember that many stormtroopers had come in and questioned her about a variety of things. No matter what though, she refused to give in, to speak. In fact, she had lost track of how many times she had been hit unconscious with the hilts on their blasters, but she was always curious why none of them removed her helmet. She couldn’t see it but she was positive it was almost completely destroyed. She stayed still for a while and soon became lost in thought, trying to ignore the pain from a blaster shot in her shoulder. 

While fading in and out of consciousness, Anastasia began to remember how she ended up in the First Order’s base. The last thing she remembered was hearing someone, or something, moving towards her at a quick pace while she was in a battle against the First Order. 

_ “That’s her, the girl Leader Snoke wanted, alive!” _ The voice was loud and abrupt, echoing it’s way into her head. Before she could react to the words however, the tall figure was on top of her, abducting her. 

The sound of loud footsteps coming down the corridor to where she was held down viciously snapped her from her memories. A small amount of fear set in as she looked around the room for possible escapes,eventually sighing in defeat after finding nothing. As the footsteps grew louder, approaching faster, her heart began racing in fear. This wasn't another stormtrooper, no, this was something else. Something...angrier. 

Anastasia’s body shook from fear and she let her head drop to feign unconsciousness for she didn't want to see what was so angry and powerful behind that door. 

It wasn’t long before the door hissed open and she felt the presence enter the room. She tried her best not to move and continued to pretend that she was unconscious, but she couldn't stop herself from jolting a little from nerves. She could feel the footsteps grow closer to her as her eyes began to open slightly in curiosity. Soon she was staring at the floor and eventually she saw midnight black boots and just the bottom of what seemed to be...a cloak? 

The figure stopped for a moment before speaking with a stern, mechanical, and deep voice.

_ “Look at me." _ The figure spoke, but she dared not to respond to whoever or whatever was standing in front of her. 

The figure spoke again, now clearly more upset, his voice dropping even lower than before, the words grating against the technology of his mask causing a bone-chilling feeling to spread through all of her limbs. 

_ "Do not try and resist. I know you are awake." _ It’s menacing voice paralyzed her as it lifted her chin with what seemed to be a gloved hand. She knew it was pointless now, it already knew she was awake. She figured she might as well do or say something, but she stayed quiet as her eyes slowly scanned up the figure that was standing in front of her. 

Anastasia felt a shiver run down her spine as she surveyed the monster in front of her, but this shiver was not born of fear, it was something else…? There was something about this, thing? A person? No, nobody she had ever met before has caused her to feel so much fear, even in the fights she had won before, this was completely unrivaled. 

The figure stood tall over her and hissed in anger, as if she had upset it somehow, even though she had not said or done anything since it had entered the room. Followed by the mechanical hiss of boiling anger, Anastasia let out a groan, feeling a sharp pain in her head as if someone were digging a white-hot knife into her skull. Fighting through it, she spoke with great effort. 

_ "Who are you? Where is the rest...of the Resistance?"  _ The figure snapped at the mention of the Resistance and Anastasia felt a tightening around her throat that made her gasp for air. She couldn't speak and her eyes quickly moved to the figure in front of her to see he was holding out his hand but was not touching her. He was using the force and it was darker and stronger than any kind of force ability she could ever remember encountering before. As she started to struggle and gasp for air, her vision grew darker. She could feel unconsciousness threaten to overtake her yet again, before suddenly the pressure released from her neck, leaving her gasping and coughing.

As her vision cleared, her eyes readjusted to the light around her. Except now, the light seemed to be brighter than before, almost blinding, to the point where she could barely keep her eyes open. 

The dark figure in front of her laughed a dark laugh, but it was hollow and mechanized due to the helmet it was wearing. Anastasia almost swore that she could hear it's breathing from underneath the helmet, but most of it seemed to be cancelled out from the contraption so she couldn’t be sure. 

It moved quickly, grabbing her by the throat with its gloved hand. Then, in a surprisingly slow and almost gentle movement, it trailed a finger up the side of her neck which sent chills down her spine. 

Slowly but surely, the figure had its hands on the side of her helmet, reaching for the locks. 

" _ Stop! You will not let him remove your helmet Anastasia! _ " Anastasia shouted in her mind, a command. It was like an animalistic instinct telling her to stop him from taking it off. She glared white-hot daggers at the monster in front of her through her helmet, before she suddenly and unexpectedly felt his hand shake with fear, sensing the power of the force emanating from her. He dropped to his sides in anger, his fist balling up as he spoke. 

_ "What do you know? About the Resistance?" _ Anastasia felt it’s power pushing against her own but fought against it, refusing to speak. She would not betray the Resistance.

The figure grabbed the bottom of her helmet where her chin would be and turned her head to stare directly into it as he spoke.

_ "I can and will take what I need, if I have to." _ Her concentration and will to keep the Resistance safe were tested at the sound of the voice, a feeling of want beginning to spread through her. 

_ "You are stubborn, aren't you? But even now, I can feel your will cracking, your resolve weakening."  _ The figure spoke softer to her, in an almost seductive manner. Anastasia bared her teeth, sweat beginning to stream down her body out of effort and strain.

Pulling away, the figure spoke once more. 

_ "Fine. Let’s see how long it takes to break you then." _

It outstretched a gloved hand near her helmet and a sharp pain began beating in her mind again. That feeling...like someone was digging a serrated knife into her skull. Soon, she saw visions of murder, herself covered in blood standing above Jedi corpses, her frineds scared faces as she betreyd them. She screamed in extreme pain at the sight.

" _ NO! I would never betray them! No, no, no, stop! _ "

The pain, it was like she could feel the pain from everyone she stood above. The dead, the betrayed, it was the most agonizing thing she had ever experienced. She needed it to stop. She couldn't take much more of this pain before she would have to give in. But, it suddenly stopped as she felt the figure step back in what seemed to be either fear or awe, although she couldn't tell in her current state.

After she caught her breath and her heartbeat normalized, she quickly snapped her head upward, for she heard the locks of it’s helmet hiss. Anastasia felt her jaw drop in shock as the helmet of the creature dropped to the floor, revealing a man with dark beautiful hair and a large scar rippling across his face.

“ _ Anastasia. I can feel your power. The Jedi have taught you much but you are a trained, beaten, run down, caged animal. The Jedi, what they’ve done to you, denying you the freedom to explore your power...it kills you, doesn’t it? You feel the brand of their injustices every day, in your thoughts, your words, your actions. That’s not the real you. You know what you are capable of, you know the Jedi hold you back.”  _ The man stopped for a moment evaluating my expression, my reaction, and my emotions before continuing. 

_ “I won’t hold you back Anastasia. I can free you. I can show you the true ways of the force. You have been denied what is rightfully yours for too long already. You deserve more than the life of denial and submission that the Jedi offer you. Come with me. Let me train you, let me help you become who you were meant to be.” _

_ “I would never join you. I would never give in to the dark side. Only the weak embrace its enchantments.”  _ Anastasia spat back at him, doing her best not to allow his words to seep their way into her mind for she could feel the pull to the darkness, the pull to...freedom.

“ _ I can feel the conflict in you, the want to accept your true fate and begin your journey down the path of darkness. Don’t worry, I’ve felt it too. It’s no use fighting, I can already see it now, you will turn. You will turn and you will rule by my side.”  _ His eyes turned and locked with hers through her helmet as he finished speaking and she was thrown into a vision. 

Kylo's POV:

_ "I don't know what it is about this girl, when she spoke to me, it was like I had to do as she said. It was like I trusted her. STOP! Snap out of it Ren! She's just another piece of Resistance scum. There is nothing special about her! Get your thoughts together."  _ He said to himself in his mind and snapped out of it. Looking up, he met her look and spoke: 

_ “Anastasia from here on out you will be serving the First Order. You will be sleeping in a cell until I know you are loyal to the First Order and discuss this decision with Supreme Leader Snoke. You will be watched/supervised at all times so don't try anything you will regret." _

He could feel her start to tense a little at the name of Snoke. It pissed him off for some reason but he couldn't figure out why. Frustrated, he put his helmet back on. 

_ "One of the stormtroopers will see you to your cell as I have other matters, more important matters." _ He walked quickly out the door, his black boots thudding against the steel floor and his black cloak flowing smoothly behind him.


	2. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please be sure to read warnings!
> 
> This chapter includes blood and force choking!

Anastasia lets out a long sigh as she slowly follows the stormtrooper to her cell, her hands and ankles back in restraints. 

“I feel this is going to start becoming normal for me.” She thought to herself as she continued to shuffle her way through the long corridors. 

One stormtrooper was behind and one was in front of her like she was some kind of threat that could destroy the entire base at the flick of her fingertips. She was getting lost in her thoughts again and starting to slow down but she quickly came to her senses as the stormtrooper behind tased her in the back and she hissed in pain, continuing to try and shuffle her way to the cell she was being taken to. 

Finally some time later, they arrived in a cell block that seemed to be closed off to the other blocks in the sector. There was only one cell in this sector and she noticed there were a lot of cameras outside the cell block and on the inside. Her face grew red as she noticed there were even cameras over her toilet. She felt sick to her stomach knowing someone or something was watching her piss. 

Her days were made of nothing, just black steel walls and the man that brought her food once a day on a metal tray. The food was limited so she only ate when she was hungry. The man always watched Anastasia with a disgusting grin on his face like her in such bad shape got him off or something. It was sickening. Anastasia quickly pressed the button to drop down the toilet and threw up at the sight of him. 

“It’s been 12 days and nothing has happened...I only get to shower once a week...Luckily it's a woman who brings me to showers but it's rather difficult to shower in restraints. I’m only given a bar of soap so I have to make do.” She sighed to herself, muttering. 

Anastasia could really only occupy herself with her force powers by levitating her food and such, her days feeling numbered, slow and mentally draining. 

She pressed the button for the toilet to go back up and she would lay on the hard, cold, metal bed that was only lined with a thin blanket. It didn’t help at all, she might as well just lay on the floor but it’s better than sleeping on the cold floor. The thought plagued her as she drifted to sleep.

Anastasia lifted her head and looked around. She seemed to be somewhere else besides her cell. It felt almost relaxing at first before she turned her head to see her slaughtering countless Jedi with a wicked grin on her face. It was the same from when Kylo had gotten in her head. She started screaming and crying wishing to be somewhere else. Through her ears however, she noticed she was training with someone. It was a tall figure with a mask. Who was he? She blinked and once again found herself somewhere else. 

Three men in white robes were to come in and torture her in ways that she could never have imagined before. It was agony, who were they? Why were they doing this? She felt herself screaming in pain but heard nothing.

It wasn’t until she woke up that Anastasia heard herself screaming, grabbing at her hair. 

“Make it stop...Please make it stop! MAKE IT STOP!” Her body was covered in beads of sweat, making her gown see through. 

The pain in her head and all throughout her body, it felt like she was burning alive. The alarms in the cell block started going off but the pain was deafening. 

The sound was slowly fading to ringing in her ears. Within moments, Kylo Ren burst into her cell but she was in too much pain to react, he was just a dark blur. Why was she glad Kylo had come to her in her time of need? She hated him.

Her vision went dark as the nurse injected something into her neck. 

When Anastasia awoke, it was somewhere different than before. She was no longer in her cell and while her vision was still blurry, she managed to make out what seemed to be a hospital bed. 

She went to move her arms but started to panic as she noticed she couldn’t move. Her vision went clear from this panic, and she looked down to see herself in a hospital gown and restrained to the bed. She also noticed a sharp, stinging, wet pain which caused her to dart her eyes to where it was coming from. Her legs were bandaged and soaked in fresh blood. She didn’t remember any injuries happening before that nurse jabbed her in the side of the neck with a needle. She groaned. Her head was still pounding and her body was aching all over. 

She didn’t notice the footsteps coming down the hall towards her room. She was too busy trying to remember what happened and what could have caused these injuries. Her eyes darted towards the door as it slid open and a tall black figure stepped inside. 

The light from the hallway was bright, she had to re-adjust her eyes to what was standing in front of her. To her surprise, it was Kylo Ren. She tried to sit up quickly to greet him but let out a wince in pain from forgetting she had been tied to the bed. 

Ren approached her and sat on the chair he had quickly pulled up beside her bed. He did nothing but sit there and stare at her. She could feel his eyes roam her sweat and blood covered body under his helmet. It made her feel slightly confident, which led her to speak and to her surprise, her voice was soft and raspy, like she was losing her voice or she had damaged vocal chords. 

“Commander Ren, what do I owe the pleasure of you being here today?” She felt pathetic and looked down at herself. 

She wished he didn’t see her in such a disgusting and pathetic state, mind and body. Ren quickly stood up above her and tilted her head towards him without saying a word. 

She felt too weak to react, as if she were on the verge of death. Was he angry? He could snap her neck right now if he wanted to. Anastasia didn’t care anymore. Her eyes were lifeless under her helmet. Kylo’s hands slowly trailed up the side of her helmet to release the locks. She didn’t care anymore.

He stopped and dropped his hands slowly. He seemed upset? Disappointed? He stood up quickly and walked out of the room. Anastasia could never tell what was on his mind but she was too tired to think any more of it currently.

  
  


####  _ A few days pass _

  
  


Anastasia awoke once again to see a nurse standing before her, taking her restraints off. She went to speak but before she could,the nurse quickly cut her off. 

“Anastasia, you are being assigned your own quarters. You are to shower and remain in your new quarters until further notice. A nurse will be at your quarters at O-four hundred to redress your wounds.” 

Anastasia nodded and slowly stood up, walking out the door, still in her bloodied and sweat covered hospital gown in the direction the nurse told her. 

The halls were empty but she continued to walk, looking at every detail of the ship, the dark metal walls, the lights, the white steel floor. She had arrived where the nurse said to go and looked up from her feet to see a door in front of her, but to her right she hesitantly pressed her hand to the scanner and the door flew open. She jumped back in shock but hesitantly and slowly walked in as the door slid closed behind her. 

It took her a few moments to take in her new living space. Grey metal walls, a decently sized bed that was covered in beautiful crimson red blankets. She looked to the left to see a night side table with a lamp. Nothing special. The room was dim lit, her night side lamp already on.

Anastasia walked towards what seemed to be a bathroom and opened the door in awe. Clothes were neatly placed on the counter as well as beautiful midnight black towels on the rack. She looked in the mirror for a moment, nothing. She walked out of the bathroom, leaving the light on. Anastasia let out a soft sigh of relief. She was alone finally.

She slowly crept her fingers up to the side of her helmet but very slowly as her body was still aching from any movement whatsoever. The sound of the locks hissing open filled the room, she placed her helmet on her table beside her bed as she slowly walked towards the bathroom once more. She slowly removed her blood covered hospital gown, being very careful not to strain herself too much. She dropped it to the floor. She then carefully removed her bandages on her legs, only to find deep slashes all over them. She winced at the sight of them, making her nauseous. She shook her head and looked in the mirror to see her beautiful white/silver hair a mess, covered in sweat and grease. She looked awful. Her eyes were bloodshot, bags under them and all. She really needed a shower.

Anastasia slowly turned the shower on, turning the handle of the shower to warm. As she was waiting for the water to warm up she continued to look in the mirror, lost in thought. 

“I feel terrible and I look even worse.” She let out a groan and walked towards the shower, stepping in slowly. 

The warm water coated her beautiful pale skin. She stood there taking in the warmth of the water hitting her skin and washing away the blood from her nasty slashes on her legs. It stung a little but the water felt so calming and warm that she was more at peace than anything else. 

The doors to her quarters slid open but the sound of the shower was too loud for her to hear it. It was Ren. He had never seen Anastasia without her helmet on and lately all he was thinking about was her. She wouldn’t leave his head. The look of her helpless in that hospital gown, drenched in sweat, the outline of her breasts, her hips, her curves. Everything about it was driving him crazy. He had to know, he had to see. He NEEDED it. 

As Kylo crept further into her quarters, he got closer to her helmet. He was breathing heavily now, the thought of seeing her face consuming him. He was lost in his thoughts and fantasies, he wanted to see all of her. He wanted to see what beautiful face she had to match that perfect body of hers.

Anastasia turned the water off and Kylo snapped out of his trance quickly, realizing he went too far, and he tried running out of her quarters, slipping on one of the bloodied bandages. She hadn't realized it had fallen off of her leg before entering the bathroom. 

Anastasia heard someone in her quarters and something inside her snapped. She wasn’t herself any longer. Anastasia swung open the bathroom door quickly with the force and pulled her weapon with her towel wrapped around her, daring not to step from the bathroom as someone was in HER quarters, her space. She ignited her weapon and stepped out from the bathroom, her hair dripping wet.

The light coming off of her weapon made her hair shine like planets over snow on Hoth at night and Kylo stood there, breathless, taken aback in awe of her beauty. But she was furious, dropping her weapon, causing it to fizzle out as it hit the steel floor. 

The only light was coming from the bathroom and her tableside lamp. The fact that he dared lay his eyes upon her without her permission was absolutely disgusting. 

She grabbed Kylo by the throat with the force and slammed him against the metal wall near the door. Kylo let out a groan in pain and winced. It hurt, a lot, and he started breathing heavily, not just from fear but from excitement, this is what he wanted, he longed for this, he  _ needed  _ it.

She kept a tight grasp around his throat, tilting her head with a wicked grin and slammed her hand against the metal wall beside his head, jolting fear into the man called Kylo Ren, who everyone was terrified of in the galaxy.

“This is what you wanted, Ren? This is what you wanted to see? After keeping me locked up?! I can hear you all the time when you are near me and it's ANNOYING! Your weird fantasies and calling me weak...You think I am powerless but look at you now, terrified of someone you call weak. Is that right Ren?” In that moment it was like she could hear his thoughts.

Her gaze locked with his and wouldn’t let up. She loosened her grip on his throat so he could speak. He coughed and gasped for air in that moment, and all he could give was a wicked grin back to her. She could hear his thoughts of the things he wanted to do to her in that moment, it made her sick. 

“If you have nothing to say to me then leave my quarters. If this happens again I will not hesitate to tell leader Snoke about this incident. Keep your thoughts to yourself and under control.” She tossed him to the side as he was about to leave her quarters she said to him using the force connection. 

“You will not speak of seeing my face to anyone Ren. The only one who has is Leader Snoke and it was to be kept that way as he deemed it. But you let your fantasies get to your head, leave, Ren.” 

Without another word, Ren left her quarters, his mind racing with fear, pain, and excitement all at once. He couldn’t get enough of her, he NEEDED her. Anastasia’s vision darkens as she feels her eyes go heavy and snap to her senses. It was like she was the same yet different. It was almost like she was someone else…

Later on, the nurse arrived to wrap her legs in bandages. She winced in pain as the nurse did it. The wounds felt fresh due to the warm water from the shower. It stung but she dealt with it. 

“Commander Ren has deemed you to be his apprentice. From here on out you will be training with him everyday, and a meeting will be held with him in the conference room tomorrow afternoon. I was told to inform you as I was arriving at your quarters, Mistress Anastasia.” The nurse spoke and Anastasia nodded. This was a shock but it also excited her. __

“Kylo Ren’s apprentice?” She thought to herself. 

The nurse left as she nodded goodbye. The doors to her quarters closed and locked. She was finally alone. She took her helmet off once more as she had placed it back on before the nurse had arrived. No one was to see her face, that was an order from Supreme Leader Snoke himself. She placed her helmet on her bedside table along with her weapon. She then nestled herself into bed and under her crimson red covers. It was warm, soft, and peaceful. She soon drifted to sleep.

  
  


####  _ The Next Day _

  
  


Anastasia changed back into the outfit she was given after brushing her teeth. She then quickly put on her helmet and clasped her weapon to her belt. She proceeded to then rush out the door, walking towards the conference room. As she walked past the torture chambers however, a stormtrooper stopped her and grabbed her.

“We keep hearing talk about you. We can’t seem to crack the girl, why don’t you give it a shot?” It was like you could feel a wicked, sick grin under the man’s helmet. Before she could say anything, the stormtrooper shoved her into the room and closed the door. There was an unconscious woman, just like she was, but covered in bruises and blood. Something about the sight of this girl was almost pleasing. It got Anastasia excited.

Ren could hear screams coming from the torture chambers on base. However, he was still thinking about what happened that night with Anastasia. His mind raced. 

He rushed quickly towards the chambers and stood in front of the closed doors questioning whether to go in or not. The thoughts of last night in his mind again, racing, a wicked grin crossed his face as he heard someone in his head. 

_ “Your thoughts are loud Ren, I suggest you stop before you make things worse for yourself.” _

One last scream from the victim, she was pissed. Silence filled the base and the screams were no more. There was nothing other than the limp, lifeless body left. She had killed the victim. The doors opened and she left, without looking at Ren once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying my best here lol, its my first time ever writing so my editor has been helping me along! anyway, yeah, this chapter lol

**Author's Note:**

> I will be updating every friday!


End file.
